Orgerical
Orgerical Will make the debut at BJSC XVII Take Part at the Orgerical's Final For BJSC XVII Orgerical's Country Someone that is from Orgerical's Country is called : Orgericalic! Currently, Orgerical has no president, since the residents do not wanna be ruled by anyone!There was a president, who was murdered by an unknown Orgerical after 1 seconds in command! All the Orgericalics where suspected as everyone claimed they committed the murder ( everyone wanted to) There were a lot more murders of presidents, which made no one else try to rule Orgerical! Orgericalics take in a modern language, which makes lots of changes every year. This language is called Orcalic. Orgericalic people also talk in English, but they hate to use a language but their mother tongue. The Capital City is Tromal Island, which is an island controlled by Orgerical, very nearby. This island was made the capital city as : 1)The language developed from there. 2)There is more commerce as there are more beaches and has better views (Economically better + Better Scenery as tourists would say!) 3)Most of the population is in the Island The population is still unknown since people run away from their homes often. In an Orgerical's life, there are at least about 25 different homes to keep themselves safe! Most of the country is completely different from the island. The climate is very low and it even snows in Summer! The plants that grow are called Zewic Plants, since they exist only in Orgerical's region called Ezeew. These plants are White but with Black shadows at centers of leaves. These produce the fruit that most of the country lives on... the Femwal Fruit. They say it is tasty, but better not try something new! Another region between this two is unknown, as when other people tried to go near, they had to pass from the Ezeew and Tromal Island which makes your journey stop from cold/heat In Orgerical there are lots of currencies, they have every currency that exists! This is because the rate of criminality equals to those humans/monsters called Orgericalics which are sick-minded and therefore they steal money from other countries (and even from themselves!) Geometry Ezeew is at the perimeter of the country. In the middle of it, there is another region which is still unknown. We are not sending animal experiments, neither human, because of the freezing difficulty, but a constant-temperature robot which won't melt or freeze and will make it up to any other difficulty. This might take time because the robot costs more than the state! Tromal Island is the island that is situated West of the rest of the country. It is mostly sunny except when the Wind blows the enormous clouds that live at the sky of Ezeew! When these clouds meet the heat.... they make a party and burn some meat... because it starts raining... Fireballs!! Tromal Island has beautiful beaches, and a common product manufactured is : Ultra Heat Protection for Tourists. 1 Bottle (a palm hand size) only lasts for 10 minutes because the heat gets through the tan. If you try normal Sun tans, you will get burnt easily... they will think you are an illegal immigrant if you return to your country by ship! xD The other region is at the center of Orgerical! As the other 2 regions have the phenomenas of natural heaters and freezers, this might be a fan! This is because the clouds created at Ezeew are blown a lot of times, though an Ezeew machine tries to suck all the coldness(throws a little more heat in physics) so the clouds disappear! But this isn't always succesful As a country, Orgerical is at the North of the world. It is At North-East of Miskantah excluding Tasha Island, when including it Orgerical becomes North-East-East! Sources Some ran away Orgericalics Frozen and Burnt tourists (they forgot to use the sun/ice tan) A ghost of a dead president